An injection mold is generally clamped to the platens of an injection-molding machine by screws or bolts and other devices whose actuation and release frequently require a substantial amount of time. The exchange of molds results in lengthy work stoppages.
In addition, clamping devices such as template-formed bores are expensive and time-consuming.